


teenage kicks (right through the night)

by cheshirecatsmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluffy at the end sort of, Louis is loud, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Riding, Twink Louis, even though he denies it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatsmile/pseuds/cheshirecatsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is most definitely not a twink and Harry is determined to prove that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teenage kicks (right through the night)

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://larrystylinsmutasks.tumblr.com/post/99245095908/prompt-15-y-o-louis-and-harry-are-having-a-sleepover/) prompt! 
> 
> title taken from teenage kicks by the undertones

“ _Yes_ , Mum!” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis, who looked on with an amused glance at the phone call taking place. Harry mimes strangling himself and draws a giggle out of his friend.

In typical mother fashion, Anne takes on a worried tone. “Honey, are you sure you feel comfortable in Louis’ house without Jay there? Because I can send Gemma over to look after you—”

Harry groaned loudly and Louis giggled again, grabbing his wrist to call into the phone, “S’okay, Anne! He's safe with me!”

Anne's distorted chuckle came back through the line. “I know, Louis. Have fun, lads, okay? I'll see you on Sunday evening, Harry, love.”

“All right, Mum, _bye_. Love you.”

He hung up and gave Louis a big grin. With Jay and the four kids out of town, Harry and Louis had the whole weekend to themselves. Louis had FIFA and comfy pyjamas and money for pizza takeout ready and he was so glad that he was spending his weekend with his best mate because what could be more fun than this?

Curled up on the sofa under a mound of duvets, Harry nudged Louis’ bare foot with his own. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. What's up?”

“When's the last time you wanked?”

Louis doesn't bat an eyelid, probably a definite symbol of their strong bond. “I dunno, mate. Like, I think I had morning wood yesterday, so probably then. Why?”

“Just curious.”

They settle back into a pleasant silence to play FIFA. Harry, as usual sucks, so Louis is winning by about thirty million points to three but then again, that's nothing new.

“Hey,” Harry pipes up again, one goal later. “What's it like?”

“What's what like?” Louis navigates his player down the virtual pitch, eyes not straying from the screen.

“Like...having something up your arse.”

Louis pauses the game to consider it. “What, you mean like, fingers? Cause I've only ever fucked one person. And Nick came like twenty seconds in. He fingered me afterwards, though, so I suppose it was okay.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I dunno. Nice? Why all the questions, Haz?” Louis smiles, shuffling closer to Harry. “You getting curious? Thought you fingered Barbara Palvin the other day, said it was great.”

“Nah, I could never score Barbara, she's too hot. It was Cara from French B.”

“She's fit,” Louis remarked. “But, seriously, Harry. You should experiment.”

“I don't think I'm a bottom. I'm probably a top,” Harry tells him honestly. “Like I was watching gay porn last night and that's what turned me on. The idea of pounding another guy.”

Louis would be lying if he said his dick didn't twitch in his pants at that.

“Is that what brought this on? Gay porn?”

Harry shifts around uncomfortably. This is probably where they start crossing the awkward line. “You're always saying how you watch it to get off, was curious.”

“Yeah? What porn was it?”

Louis feels a kind of self-satisfaction that he had a part in bringing out the gay side in Harry. He always knew it was there, always knew that there was no way Harry could be 100% straight.

“Uh, twink porn?”

Louis scrunches up his nose. _Not_ his cup of tea. “Twink porn?”

“Yeah.” Harry's face lights up. “ _You're_ a twink, Lou!”

Louis chokes on his saliva. “Me? A twink? Nah, Hazza.”

“You are!” Harry insists. “Like you've got the curves and the bum—”

“I _have_ got the bum, don't I?” Louis reaches around to slap his own arse, and even though Harry can't see it under the duvet, he can hear the smack and forces back a small groan. “‘m not a twink, though.”

“Y'are. Practically every lad in school wants to fuck you.”

“S'only cause Nick's spreading rumours. I'm not a twink.”

“You are so,” Harry whines. “You're the definition of twink. You're even twinkier than Brent Corrigan.”

“Who?”

Harry pouts. “Let's just play FIFA.”

“Agreed.” Louis unpauses the game and they both will down their semis in order to pay attention to the TV screen. Harry's finding it difficult to concentrate, what with thinking about twinky Louis and maybe if he asked nicely Lou would ride him—

“Ha ha! Gooooal!” Louis whoops in triumph and throws the duvet off to do a little dance around the living room. Harry pretends not to be watching his arse jiggle.

“Hey, Lou, you wanna get some food?” Harry heaves himself up and heads for the kitchen. “'m starving. You got any of your mum's blackberry and apple tart left?”

Harry finds the tart under a wooden lid. He cuts himself a piece and hands the knife to Louis.

“Throw that into the twink — I mean the sink.”

He waltzes past a glowering Louis, and maybe he smacks his arse on the way.

 

**\-----**

 

Half a movie later, Harry starts yawning. Which in turn sets Louis off and wow, it's one o'clock and he didn't even realise he was exhausted until now.

“Me eyelids are drooping,” Louis complains, cuddling into Harry. “You wanna go to bed?”

“Yeah,” Harry says wearily. “Let's go.”

They drag the duvets up to Louis’ room and throw them onto the bed. They traipse into the bathroom together to brush their teeth and then strip down to their boxers and climb into bed.

“Night, twinky,” Harry teases and reaches down to pinch Louis’ arse. Except it's more of a grope than a pinch and Louis struggles to hold back a gasp.

He's suddenly wide awake.

 

**\-----**

 

Harry, he's sure, drifts off fifteen minutes later, if the even breathing is anything to go by. Those minutes have been absolutely torture for Louis, spent fighting away a steadily growing erection and of course, he fails.

Just the thought of Harry treating Louis like a twink, throwing him over his lap and spanking his arse, fingering him open and carefully avoiding his prostate, then making Louis beg to ride his cock — shit.

When he's sure Harry's asleep, he crawls out of bed, careful not to jostle the mattress and opens up his laptop. With a long sigh, he types into the search bar _twink porn._

A list of results pop up and Louis clicks into the one with the hottest looking thumbnail. A blonde twink is being fucked into by a jock and fuck, he's forgotten headphones.

The blonde lets out a particular loud moan and Louis hurries to turn the sound down on the computer. He figures if he keeps the volume low, he won't wake Harry and he can get off, then go back to bed and sleep.

He pulls his boxers down over his bum and grips his cock in his hand, slick with saliva and precome. The blonde onscreen is whining obscenely and the sounds being fucked out of him are going straight to Louis’ groin. It's so not enough, wanking, he thinks and he's desperate for a couple of fingers inside but the lube is right beside Harry's side of the bed.

His fist pumps faster, eyes glued to the laptop where the blonde has his eyes screwed tight, about to come. Harry lets out a sleepy grunt and Louis whines, thinking of on a scale of one to Miley Cyrus how inappropriate would be to wake Harry with a blowjob and beg him to fuck him, and _shit, fuck_ , he's gonna come—

A hand is grabbing his wrist, stilling it on his cock and a low voice is in his ear. “Hey,” Harry mutters and fuck, no, he was so close to coming.

“Such a little slut, wanking with me in the room. Wanted me to catch you, didn't you?”

“Thought you were asleep,” Louis whimpers, trying to keep his hand moving. Harry's grip remains firm.

“Like I could sleep with the boner you gave me,” Harry murmurs. “Like I could sleep with a twink like you right next to me.”

Louis whines again. “Please can you let me come?”

“Yeah, love. C'mere, let me make you come.”

Harry lifts Louis up, drags off his boxers and tosses him down on the bed. “Oi,” he says, a little breathlessly. “Manhandling.”

“Twink handling,” Harry corrects, pressing a kiss to Louis’ collarbone. “Lovely little twink, Lou.”

“Yeah,” he breathes out. “Yeah, please just make me come, Harry.”

“Is your lube in here?” He rummages around in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. “Oh, yeah, got it. There's a vibrator in here too, though. You actual slut.”

Louis isn't too sure what's happening as Harry lubes up two of his fingers and rolls him onto his stomach. Then he lets out a loud moan as one finger is eased into his hole, massaging his walls and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ it feels so good to have someone else's long fingers fucking him.

He's quickly bumped up to two, and he's writhing around, whining loudly as the fingers scissor him open.

“Fuck,” he cries out, as his prostate is nudged. “ _Fuck_ , Harry, right there! Oh, feels amazing.”

“You love it,” Harry says roughly, adding a third finger, which sort of burns but Louis isn't going to say anything.

“Yeah, love it so much,” Louis groans, fucking back onto Harry's hand, legs spread, and not quite believing that his best mate is fingering him up the bum, and that he's loving it. Harry's got these amazing long fingers that can reach every crevice and they feel so fucking good Louis wants to cry.

“You want me to fuck you?” And it's not dirty talk this time, it's Harry lowering his voice to a gentle murmur and he's genuinely asking if Louis wants him to stop now.

“Yeah.” Louis wants to be Harry's first boy so badly it hurts. “Yeah, wanna ride you.”

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry whimpers. “Yeah, do it, please.”

Louis wastes no time in lubing up Harry's cock and positioning himself over it. The head rubs along his entrance, not quite penetrating yet.

“Gonna make it good for you, yeah?” Louis promises.

“Yeah, I know you will, little twink.” Harry rubs his circles into his sides and smiles up at Louis. He sinks down slowly onto Harry's cock, head thrown back at the way it splits him open, makes him feel full in a way he's only now realising he's missed.

“Fuck,” they both breathe out as soon as Louis’ sunk down completely. Harry's going insane with how Louis clenches down on him, and he's so so tight and hot and God, maybe Harry will never go back to girls.

Louis slides up, then down again at a torturously slow pace and then suddenly picks up speed, bouncing on Harry's cock like he was made for it.

“Fuck, Lou, you're so good,” Harry whimpers. “Fuck.”

He thrusts up to meet Louis halfway and he feels the head of his cock nudge against something and then Louis is screaming.

“Shit! Oh, fuck! Harry, yes!” He's shouting and moaning loud enough to wake the neighbours and Harry is in total heaven. He'd always believed his best mate would be loud in bed, but experiencing it was a ride and a half — literally.

The slide of Harry's wet cock in Louis' tight walls was incredible and he could feel himself getting closer. It's an enormous effort to force back orgasm because he never wants this to end, but eventually it gets too hard.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers. “Gonna come.”

“Make _me_ come then, lazy,” Louis teases, but he's cut off with a gasp as Harry wraps his hand around his cock, using the gathered precome as a lubricant. Louis can't shut up now, his breaths coming out in shallow gasps and then he's _coming_ clenching tight around Harry and milking his come out into Harry's chest.

Harry gives him a few seconds of stillness before he's bucking up, chasing his own orgasm. Louis slips off his cock and he opens his mouth to protest, maybe even cry, but then Lou is kneeling down in front of him. His chin tilted up, his eyes closed.

“Come on my face,” he says and that alone is enough to bring Harry right to the edge.

“Fuck, Lou,” he groans, and comes. He pumps out his orgasm, watching in delight as the come splashes onto Lou's beautiful face.

“Fuck, you're amazing.” Harry brings Louis to him and kisses him. “Best twink ever.”

Louis’ eyes are drooping and he's about to fall asleep. Harry's not much better but he does manage to drag his friend over to the bed and pull him under the duvet. “Shower later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, cuddling under the covers and snuffling adorably. Harry's heartstrings pang, and a stray thought pops into his head. _I never want to leave._

He presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. “Hey,” He murmurs. “How's about...how's about me and you give it a go?”

“Give what a go?”

“Us. Like...how's about we try going out?”

“Okay,” Louis says, smiling. “We'd be good together, me and you.”

“Yeah. Really good.”

Louis shifts closer to Harry to absorb his warmth and hides his face in his chest. Harry really wants to keep him. “Night.”

 

**\-----**

 

Louis wakes up due to a spring from the bed is digging into his back. He stretches, careful not to wake Harry, and then pads into the bathroom. When he returns, Harry's still asleep. He looks so peaceful that Louis almost feels bad for what's he's going to do. Almost.

He pulls back the duvet and settles his gaze on Harry's naked crotch. Without much deliberation, he bends down and takes his cock into his mouth. It twitches and Harry jerks in his sleep with a whimper.

Louis bobs up and down, using his hand to please what his mouth can't. It's not long before Harry startles awake. He takes one look at Louis on his cock, who glances up to meet his eyes and he's moaning loudly.

“Lou, fuck, you're so hot.”

Louis somehow manages to grin on a mouthful of cock. Mostly because of his excellent oral skills, Harry's brought to the edge in minutes.

“Lou, pull off, I'm gonna come,” He warns but Louis shows no sign of budging. Instead he picks up the pace, bobbing faster and Harry can't fucking breathe he's coming so hard, down Louis’ throat and Louis is swallowing.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes, head collapsing back onto the pillow. “You're a fucking pornstar, Louis. You're a twink.”

This time, instead of indignantly protesting, Louis grins cheekily and sticks his tongue out to let him see the come resting there. Harry whimpers.

“You want me to do you?” Harry asks, eyes drifting to the erection Louis sports. He's about to reply when his phone jumps to life, vibrating noisily on the bedside table. He pulls it out of the charger and answers it.

“Hey, Mum.”

“Hi, love! You okay? You and Harry all right?”

“Yeah, we're good.” Louis smiles as Harry bends down to press a kiss to his inner thigh. His cock jerks. He's really talking to his mother while he's hard, Jesus.

“You having fun?” Jay questions and Louis can't help but bark a laugh.

“Yeah, lots of fun,” he says with a wink at Harry. “I gotta go, Mum. Bye.”

He hangs up, throws his phone back onto the bedside table and then collapses onto the bed, sprawled out in front of Harry.

“Okay!” He grins. “Now make me come.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ayyy! How badly did it suck? Comments are also welcome. More, longer fics will be posted soon. Still navigating around Ao3 blindly so bear with me


End file.
